To determine the mechanisms responsible for weight gain in patients with insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus who are receiving intensive insulin therapy. Several components of energy balance including basal metabolic rate, dietary-induced thermogenesis, catecholamine-induced thermogenesis, caloric intake, glycosuria, body composition, and thyroid hormone levels are measured before and after 4 months of improved glucose control.